Von Trapped
by MariaVonTrapp
Summary: The Von Trapp family and Maria are spending Christmas apart, at least till the children decide to bring their governess back.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Maria was in agonizing. It was almost Christmastime and the holiday made her realize how much she missed the family she left behind a couple of months ago. She started to imagine how the Von Trapp family would celebrate the nativity and how wonderful the house would be decorated. She missed the children she started to love like her own and even after all these months she missed him, captain Von Trapp. Since their dance at the ball and her run to the abbey, she ached when she thought about him. She left because she didn't want to jeopardize his relationship with baroness Schraeder. Frau Schmidt told her that the captain was planning to marry her and the children needed a mother after all those difficult times. She couldn't take that from them for some puppy love. Clearly the captain couldn't possibly love a poor mountain girl like herself when he had a beautiful sophisticated lady right at his feet. Maria walked to her room. She still lived in the abbey, although she wasn't a postulant anymore. The reverend mother had allowed her to stay in the abbey until she found out where her life was going. After her sudden return from the Von Trapp household Maria was determined to become a nun as soon as possible, but the reverend mother made her see that loving a man and wanting to spend her live with a family didn't mean that she was loving God less. However she didn't belong to the family she had grown to love. She started to cry again, how she missed them; how she wished the captain would love her.

Meanwhile the Von Trapp children were decorating the ballroom for the holidays. They were excited because it was the first time since their mother died. Georg was watching the scene with amusement. Seeing his children so happy, made his own heart swell with happiness, but at the meantime someone was missing, someone who he could share all of this with. He thought about Elsa, whom he once wanted to marry. However his heart never really belonged to the baroness, not since the children's fraulein brought music back in their lives. Maria… A smile came to his lips when he thought about her. Even the first time they had met when she was wearing that hideous grey dress, he knew she was something special, but not even in his wildest dreams he could have guessed he would fall for her that easily. She was his soulmate and she didn't only make him a father again, she also made him a man, a man that loved a woman. After their fight they became friends and when the children were asleep they would have long conversations. It wasn't until their dance at the ball in honor of Elsa that he realized he was in love with her. When he looked in her beautiful blue eyes, he was completely lost and for a moment he thought he saw love in her eyes too along confusion. Before he could act and confess his feelings, she was gone, probably scared away by him.

Brigitta couldn't help but notice how deep her father was lost in his own thoughts. After his fight with fraulein Maria and their reconciliation, his father would rarely look sad anymore. He looked genuinely happy and Brigitta even suspected her father was in love with their fraulein. After Maria left, he would sometimes wander off and look sad again. She just knew he missed their governess just as much as the children did. Without Maria things were rather dull around the house. It felt like they had lost another mother. Luckily they had their father now and he wouldn't shut them out this time. The children knew their daddy loved them very much and would do anything to make them happy. However when they had asked to get Maria back for them, he told them that if they really loved her, they would respect her decision to leave and he reassured them that Maria loved them very deeply but that her life was in the abbey.

Maria was thinking about the children. She hoped the captain was still the loving father he was when she left the villa. As soon as she had decided to not become a nun, she started to teach in a little school across the abbey. The reverend mother had arranged the job for her so Maria could save some money for her own little place. She had found the right place just a couple of days ago. It was a nice little apartment in the center of the city. The best thing was that she had some money left to spend on whatever she wanted. She wanted to give her family something in return for their love during that lovely summer in Aigen and also apologize for running the way she did. Maybe in time they could forgive her and the children may also want to visit her one day. She decided to make each of them a lovely gift straight from her heart. Instead of weeping, she went to pick up some materials. Although she couldn't give the children their present in person, she was happy she could give them something. It probably wouldn't be as fancy as the gifts their probably mother by now would gave them, but she hoped the children would like them non the less.

When Georg noticed Brigitta watching him, he smiled. The girl was obviously worried and the last thing the children need was to be worried about their father. 'Brigitta, sweetheart, what's wrong? Why aren't you helping your siblings decorate the tree?' he asked. 'I was just wondering: do they have Christmas trees in the abbey?' Answered Brigitta. Georg sighted, obviously his children missed Maria too because not a day went by after her departure that the children mentioned her. He didn't really want to talk about Maria right now and decided it was time for the children to go to bed. 'Children, it's time to go to bed. Frau Schmidt will help you get ready. Don't forget to leave your list for the Christlkind.

After they kissed their father goodnight, they reluctantly went upstairs en got ready for bed. 'Why is father so sad?' asked Gretl, 'I thought he loved us again'. 'Come here, Gretl', her older sister Liesl said, 'he does love us, sweetheart, he really does'. 'I miss Fraulein Maria', Gretl sobbed, 'she makes everything better. Can we sing about her favorite things'? The children started singing but unlike the night fraulein Maria sang for them, they didn't feel better, they missed her even more. They hoped Christlkind would give them their wish.

Meanwhile Georg was reading his children's letters to Christlkind. Little Gretl was first and because she couldn't write well, she made a drawing. Georg saw himself surrounded by his seven children and a woman with golden hair, Maria… Georg and Maria were holding hands and they all looked very happy. Georg sighted. Gretl had no real memory of her mother and Maria was the first woman who really cared for his girl like a mother. The next letter was from Martha.

Dear Christlkind,

I want pink boots to wear with the pink umbrella fraulein Maria and father gave me for my birthday. But if you have no money for a real gift, just bring fraulein Maria back and make her stay forever.

Martha Von Trapp

_The night after their fight Maria wanted to speak with the captain about some urgent matter. He didn't know what it was all about, but he invited her for tea after the children went to bed. After he poured out a cup for both of them, he sat down on the couch next to Maria. 'So, fraulein, here you go', he said while offering her the cup. 'Thank you', Maria smiled. She liked to see the captain relax. 'What did you want to discuss with me, fraulein', he asked friendly. 'U see, last week was Martha's birthday and because you were in Vienna, she didn't receive a real gift. The other children and I, we baked her a cake and she said it was fine, but still… I don't mean to accuse you but Martha is really special and she deserves only the best', rambled Maria. She was afraid the captain would become angry again but to her surprise he only nodded. 'You're absolutely right, fraulein, she deserves a gift it's the least I can do to make it up to her for being absent on her birthday', he answered silently. His voice started to give away his feelings. 'I'm afraid I don't know what to give her. I don't know my own children. When their mother died, I just couldn't …', by know he was sobbing and unable to finish his sentence. Maria's heart went out to him. She put her hand on his and said in a soothing tone: 'There's still time captain, you just got to let them in'. When her hands touched his, he looked up and all he could see was blue. Her touch felt like being wrapped in his favorite blanked. _

Georg thought back at that first night in his office. That night they became friends an although he didn't realize it at the time, that was when he knew she was his soulmate, the one he wanted to share it all with. The letters of the other children were all practically the same. They all wanted their fraulein back, even Liesl who knew Christlkind wasn't real wished for her to come back and become a part of their family. Brigitta's letter surprised him the most.

Dear Christlkind,

This year we received the biggest gift this summer, when father came back to us. I don't think we can really ask for more, but if you still want to give us a something, I want fraulein Maria to come back to us. She might not be our biological mother, but we love her as if she was. I believe even father loves her, because when we mention her, he looks said and happy at the same time. His eyes light up when he hears her name, but right after he looks really said. Please give her back to us.

Sincerely,

Brigitta.

He didn't know he was that obvious, but then again Maria once told him his daughter notices everything and everyone. It was obvious, the children wanted a mother and not just anyone, but their beloved governess. Right after Maria left, Georg had proposed to Elsa in order to move on, but the children were far from pleased when they heard about their father's engagement. A couple of weeks later, he broke up with the baroness. It was obvious he didn't love her the way he should and the children would never accept her as their mother. He decided that their children deserved their wish to come trough even if it would only be for Christmas. He would invite Maria to celebrate the holidays with the family. He was sure even nuns were allowed to spend some time outside the convent. He decided to write her a letter and hoped with all his heart she would come even if it were for just a moment in time. He missed her so much and she consumed his every thought.

Dear fraulein,

It would be my great honor to invite you to spend the holidays with my family. The children miss you very much and we would love to have you here for Christmas and New Year.

Cordially,

Georg Von Trapp

When he finished the little note, he throws it away. What if she was still scared of him, what if his feelings became obvious to her. When she had to leave again, the children would be heartbroken again. They needed her, he needed her, but he could never have her. She was probably a nun by now. He poured himself some whiskey and said down on his sofa. A little bit later he fell asleep and began to dream about Maria again.

'Liesl, do you think father is in love with fraulein Maria', Brigitta asked when they were alone. 'To be honest, yes', Liesl sighted, 'and I think she was in love with him to'. Brigitta nodded and suggested they had to do something to help their father. Liesl agreed and the two girls decided to check on their father. When they found him asleep, they wanted to return to their own rooms, but when their father moaned Maria's name in his sleep, they knew they had to do something. Not much later they found their father's letter on the ground. 'I have an idea', Liesl said, 'we should send it'. 'Yes, oh Liesl, imagine the surprise. Maybe she will never leave', Brigitta agreed. With that they left the room and went to bed. Tomorrow they would plan what hopefully would turn out in the best Christmas ever, together with their siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

Early the next morning Maria started to move her stuff from her room in the abbey to her own apartment. She didn't have much but what she owned mend the world to her. The flat had a small bedroom, an even smaller bathroom, a living room and a kitchen. Luckily the flat was full furnished and Maria didn't have to buy anything. She placed her guitar next to the big window in the living room.

_Maria was slowly humming in her room. The captain had given her the day off and she didn't mind, cause running after seven children all day was rather exhausting even for someone as full of live as she was. When the captain passed her room, her beautiful voice caught his attention. He recognized the familiar melody and his heart became went out to his children's' governess. Georg knew the song was about her parents. Without going into details, the reverend mother had filled him in about Maria's past. Apparently her parents had passed away when she was very young and her live after that wasn't exactly happy. He was surprised to hear so much emotion and sadness in the usually cheerful governess. He didn't want to disturb her inner turmoil, but he felt he had to be there for her just like she comforted him the other night. He knocked on the door and Maria startled. She smiled when she saw the captain at her door and put her guitar aside. 'Sorry, I didn't want to disturb you, but I heard you sing and I hoped to join you', the captain explained. Maria nodded and motioned for him to enter. 'Maria, are you alright. I mean, are you happy here', the captain asked. 'I am, captain, I really am. The children are wonderful, everyone is wonderful', she blushed. The captain couldn't help but smile. 'May I?', he asked while pointing to her guitar. Maria handed him the guitar and he immediately started to sing. _

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;_

_When troubles come and my heart burdened be;_

_Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,_

_Until you come and sit awhile with me._

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;_

_You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;_

_I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;_

_You raise me up: To more than I can be._

_While singing he kept his eyes locked with Maria's and he fought his instincts to hold her when he saw tears in her beautiful eyes. After he finished the song, he started to talk again. 'Fraulein, I've been meaning to thank you. You gave me my children back and made us a family again. When Agatha died, a part of me died with her, but you helped me remember that the children are a part of Agatha here and that I have to cherish that instead of closing me of from it'. While he said that, Maria couldn't help but let out a sob. The captain shuffled closer to her and put his hand on hers, just like she did the other night. 'I'm so sorry, captain', she started to apologize, 'I didn't mean to… You're my employer.' The captain put a finger on her lips to quiet her. 'Fraulein, don't', he said, 'you can talk to me when something's wrong. Tell me, is this about your parents?'. Maria looked startled. 'I'm sorry, fraulein, the reverend mother told me they died when you were young. Nothing more, I promise'. 'It's ok, I guess', she whispered. 'Do you want to talk about it', the captain gently asked while rubbing circles on her back. 'No, I'd rather not. It's in the passed anyway', she answered while wiping her tears away. 'Maria', he said surprised how good saying her name felt, 'when you ever want to talk, don't hesitate to come to me, alright?'. 'Yes, thank you, captain', she answered stunned about how she loved hearing her name coming from his mouth. At the same time, baroness Schräder was about to get changed for lunch, when she passed Maria's room. She didn't like the scene unfolding right before her eyes. Ever since she came here, Georg had only eyes for that low creature of a governess. 'I have to make sure she won't be a problem in the future', she whispered. _

The captain woke up with a headache. When he checked his watch, he noticed it was ten o'clock already. He couldn't believe his children didn't wake him up. Usually het woke up pretty early and when he didn't the children would make that much noice it was impossible to sleep any further. Georg was surprised he woke up on the sofa in his office, but when he saw the empty bottle of whiskey he sighted. He remembered he drank wanting to forget the woman who haunted his every dream. He decided to first take a shower and after that to go and look for the children. Usually when they were that silent, they were up to no good. Maybe their uncle max had taken them into town.

Liesl woke up early that morning and excited about her little plan, she woke her siblings. 'Liesl, what are you doing', Louisa asked angrily, 'It's early'. Non of the children were happy to wake up that early. Brigitta however had a smile on your face.'You tell them', Liesl said. 'We have a plan to get fraulein Maria back', Brigitta said smiling. Her siblings stood dumbfounded. Liesl explained them how they found the letter their father wrote to their governess and how he had thrown it away and how he said her name in his sleep. 'But if father threw the later away, how can fraulein Maria know that she has to come', Gretl sweetly said. 'Because we are going to send it for him. We are going to surprise them both. Father misses her too, you know', Liesl sisterly replied, 'but in order to do that you have to get dressed'. 'Does father really love fraulein Maria', Martha required. 'I think so', Liesl responded, 'but love isn't always easy'. When they all were fully dressed, they had breakfast. The children were slightly surprised their father wasn't awake yet. Uncle Max usually slept until noon, but their father was usually already reading his paper when they entered the dining room. His absence gave them an opportunity to finalize their plans. Liesl put the letter in an envelope and wrote Maria's name on it. Now they only had to persuade Uncle Max to take them into town so they could deliver the letter in the abbey. The children hoped they weren't to late and Maria would come and never leave again. Liesl took Gretl upstairs, Uncle Max couldn't possibly resist the cute little face of the five year old.

After his shower, captain Von Trapp looked from his children and when he didn't find them in the nursery, he went to find Frau Schmidt who told them Max took the children into town. He nodded and went to his office. He started to look for the letter he wrote to Maria, but when he couldn't find it, he was convinced frau Schmidt already threw it away. Het took that as a sign to not write another letter. Maria was a nun by now and even if she came for the holidays, it would be hard for the children and for him to say goodbye to her yet again. He decided to take a stroll and to try and order his thoughts before the children came home. They didn't need to see their father gloomy, they had suffered enough. When he passed the lake, he couldn't help thinking about Maria again.

'_I see I'm not the only one who wanted to enjoy the night', Maria said when she saw the captain sitting against a tree by the lake. Georg smiled when he heard her sweet voice. 'Care to join me, fraulein', he asked while motioning to the empty spot on the blanket he was sitting on, 'it is a lovely night indeed'. Maria sat down next to him. She loved their moments together and she felt they became great friends. 'How are the children', the captain asked. Maria smiled and starting to fill him in on her day with the children. She loved that children very dearly, like they were her own and the thought of losing them made her sick. She had to realize this children didn't belong to her and that they would never call her mother. The baroness would be their mother before the end of the year according to Frau Schmidt. 'Fraulein', the captain said, 'What's wrong. That's the second time I see that sad look in your eyes and after all you did for us, I hate to see you unhappy'. 'it's a lovely night indeed', Maria answered. The captain didn't ask any further, he felt that he just got to let it go for the moment. 'On nights like this, I went to my mountain, well The Untersberg', she went on, 'I just had to be part of the night and sing'. _

'_Stay awake, don't rest your head_

_Don't lie down upon your bed_

_While the moon drifts in the skies_

_Stay awake, don't close your eyes_

_Though the world is fast asleep_

_Though your pillow's soft and deep_

_You're not sleepy as you seem_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream_

_Stay awake, don't nod and dream'._

_When she stopped singing, she sighted. 'After my parents died, I had to live with my uncle', she told him, 'He wasn't exactly kind and loving. His wife died in childbirth and I guess he didn't like children very much since. He really didn't like me and every reason was good enough for him to punish me'. By now she was sobbing uncontrollably. Georg was angry and sad at the same time. He couldn't understand how anybody could hurt this lovely girl. He didn't know what to say to her, so he did the only thing he could possibly think of and held her in his arms. Maria seemed to be comforted by his embrace and put her head on his shoulder. 'I'm so sorry, Maria', he said her name again, 'I'm so sorry'. 'It's alright, captain, it's in the past. It's just I was Gretl's age when my parents died and I never had a family after that. Seeing your family interact, seeing al the love, it helps', she said while looking in his eyes, 'you have to stop thanking me, I should be the one thanking you for allowing me to be here'. Georg couldn't believe how she could be so selfless. She was the one saving his family and making them interact again. 'I believe you're wrong, fraulein', he said sincerely, 'You made us act like a family again and I can't thank you enough for that'. Maria blushed at the intensity of his stare and when she realized he was still holding her, she quickly rose and wished him goodnight. It wasn't exactly proper to let her employer comfort her. She couldn't believe she did that again, however she felt relieved she told someone about her parents and her wicked childhood. The captain felt honored Maria trusted him enough to tell him about what happened after her parents died. The reverend mother told him she didn't even tell her and she was always very secretive about that. _

While the little ones kept Uncle Max busy in a toy store, Liesl and Friedrich sneaked out in order to bring fraulein Maria the invitation. 'What if she doesn't live at Nonberg anymore', Liesl asked nervous, she suddenly wasn't sure their little plan would work. When they were at the gate, they rang the bell and waited for someone to open the door. When sister Margeretha opened the gate, she asked them what they were there for. 'We want to see our governess', Friedrich Answered, 'Fraulein Maria. She's a postulant here or maybe a nun by now'. When he said the words, he suddenly felt said. What if she was a nun? Then all hope would be gone and she would never become their mother. Even tough he was fourteen, he still needed someone to love him and care for him and his siblings. 'Ah Maria, yes', Sister Margeretha replied, 'She isn't here at the moment. She's moving her things to her new apartment. You most be two of the Von Trapp Children. Maria talks a lot about you'. Ever since Maria came back that faithful night, het eyes would flicker with pride when she mentioned the children. Margeretha knew Maria loved these children as her own and she could see why. The elder nun had also suspected something happened between the captain and Maria, but Maria didn't want to talk about that and Margeretha had learned that when Maria didn't want to discuss something, you could better drop it. 'Her own apartment', Liesl asked curiously. She was eager to know whether Maria left the convent or not. 'Yes, she decided a life in the abbey wasn't for her and she left postulancy a while ago', Margeretha told the young lady. She could tell Liesl was very pleased to hear that. Maybe there was hope for them after all.

3


	3. Chapter 3

Meanwhile the children engaged their uncle Max in a snowball fight. 'Children, children, it isn't fair, all seven of you for one of me', while he said that he realized he hadn't seen Liesl and Friedrich for some time now. Before he could say something more little Gretl had thrown a ball right in his face. The children were laughing, the loved snow and the loved teasing their uncle Max even more. They chased him in front of the abbey and suddenly he felt something hitting his head from behind. When he turned he saw Liesl and Friedrich smiling. He felt relieved when he saw the eldest Von Trapp children, Georg would kill him if he lost one. 'That's it! You want a fight, you'll get one', he said with a childish grin on his face. He divided the children and himself into teams and they started throwing balls. When Kürt accidently hit Martha in the face, his little sisters started crying. Max sat down beside her and tried to comfort her, but she only cried harder at his efforts. 'What can I do to make you feel better, pumpkin', her uncle said. 'I want fraulein Maria', Martha sobbed. Ever since Maria left, Martha had become even more quiet than before. Martha had no real memories of her mother and Maria filled that role for her. Because of her vivid nature, Gretl usually caught everyone's attention while Martha felled lonely sometimes. Maria understood this and spend some private time with the little girl. 'Oh pumpkin', he said while holding her close to him. This couldn't go on, he had to do something. This whole family was miserable without that governess.

Meanwhile Maria was in the abbey cleaning up her old room. Leaving the convent was a big step for her. Ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of becoming a nun. When she saw the nuns singing, she wanted that peaceful life, she wanted to belong somewhere, but after staying with the Von Trapps she realized she fooled herself. The abbey would never be her home. Suddenly she heard some children, probably playing in the snow. When she looked outside, she saw nobody. They were probably at the other sight of the abbey. When she heard a little girl screaming: 'Faster, uncle Max', her heart almost stopped beating. She could swear she recognized Gretl's voice. Her mind must be playing tricks with her and when the noise stopped, she continued cleaning.

Uncle Max decided it was time for them to go home. He told the children to wait in the car because he had to run an errand. He had to inquire about Maria. Before he could ring the abbey bell, he saw a girl with golden hair leaving the abbey, a letter clutched in her hands. Her hair was slightly longer, but it was unmistakably Maria. She looked lost somehow and Max hated to disturb her, but this was the perfect opportunity for them to talk. Slowly he came closer to her and when she heard the familiar voice, she was startled. 'Fraulein', Max greeted her politely, 'how are you'. 'I'm fine', she said, but didn't sound really convincing, 'how are you? How are the children?'. 'The children are fine, they miss you. Everyone misses you', Max said. He wanted to say Georg missed her too, but he didn't want to scare her again. 'I miss them too', Maria said, 'are they still singing?'. Max nodded, 'Georg sometimes accompanies them on the piano. After you forced him to play the guitar, he started playing the piano again too. I'd have to thank you for that, fraulein. It seems he's finally starting to let all his anger and pain go'. Maria nodded, she was happy they still did activities as a family. She wondered if the captain married the baroness already. She didn't want to sound preposterous but she needed to know in order to move on. 'And the baroness, is she used to Salzburg by know?', Maria asked curiously. Max was surprised. He thought everyone knew about the broken engagement, but then again, Maria lived in a convent, gossip probably didn't reach such a sacred place. 'I wouldn't know', he answered, 'she left to weeks after you left and we haven't seen her since'. Maria's heart made a leap, did that mean her and the captain weren't together. They weren't married at least and Maria could barely hide the joy she felt after hearing that piece of news. She didn't want Max to notice how happy she was and decided to take off. 'I have to go', Maria said and before she could just take off, he took a hold of her shoulder and said: 'Please, visit sometime. The children and the captain would be delighted'. With that Max let go of her and walked away hoping she would come and visit the seven munchkins waiting in his car.

When Maria walked trough the streets of Salzburg, she didn't notice what happened around her. So much had happened the past few months and she had to set her mind straight.

'_My child', the reverend mother said, 'Sit down, please'. Maria did what the reverend mother said and looked around slightly nervous. 'I'm here to say goodbye', Maria said while placing her postulant wimple on the desk. The reverend mother putted her hand protectively on Maria's. She realized the girl was in a distress and had no real idea were she was headed for. 'I hope you'll find happiness, my daughter, whatever you're path might be', she said, 'And I hope you will visit us from time to time'. 'Yes of course, mother', Maria said glad because the reverend mother understood her decision, 'Thank you'. 'Oh before I forgot, somebody brought you a letter today', the reverend mother uttered while taking the letter out of a draw in her desk. She handed the envelop to Maria and when she saw the address on the back she sighted. She recognized Liesl's elegant en feminine handwriting. The Von Trapp's had send her a letter. After all these months they still thought about her too. When the reverend mother saw the expression on Maria's face she decided to inquire after what happened at the Von Trapp villa a couple of months ago. Maria usually didn't want to talk about it, but she just had to try one more time. 'Did the children bring this to the abbey', Maria asked curiously. The reverend mother nodded, 'Sister Margaretha said two of them brought it earlier today. She said they were nothing but polite'. Maria smiled proudly, 'their amazing children', she said. 'You love them very deeply, don't you', Maria didn't even have to answer that question, the reverend mother could help but notice the loving girl in the ex-postulant's eyes when she spoke of them, 'Why did they send you back, Maria'. 'They didn't, I left', she blurted. 'Why? Did they do something to you', the reverend mother asked worriedly. She would feel very guilty if something happened to her while on a mission for the abbey. 'No, no', Maria fiercely said, 'they were nothing but kind'. 'Why did you leave, Maria', the reverend mother tried again. 'I was frightened', Maria answered while starting to cry. 'Frightened by who, my child', she said giving Maria the push she needed to continue. 'Frightened by him', Maria sobbed, 'I just couldn't… I was there on God's errand. I wasn't suppose to feel the way I did'. 'Are you in love with him', it was a simple question, but Maria still didn't understand her own feelings. 'Oh I don't know, there were times when we looked at each other, I could barely breath and the baroness said I was in love with him and he felt something for me too. I just couldn't stay and ask for his love'. By know the reverend mother had pulled Maria in a comforting hug. 'Maria, the love of a men and woman is holy too. You have a great capacity to love, my dear, you already know your life isn't in the abbey, maybe you have to find out if you belong to that family. You have to face your problems'. Maria only nodded, the reverend mother was probably right. After thanking her for her advice, Maria went to her apartment. She had a lot of thinking to do. She was so far in thoughts she didn't noticed a man coming near to her. _

When the children came home, diner was about to be served. After prayer the captain started a conversation with them. Before Maria came and sat on that pinecone having a discussion at the dinner table was unthinkable. 'So, what were you up to? the captain friendly asked, 'didn't your uncle Max cause to much trouble'. The children laughed at that comment. They certainly were less gloomy as last night after they finished decorating the ballroom. 'We chased uncle Max all the way to the abbey', Gretl said innocently. Hearing about the abbey caused Georg to ring an alarm bell inside his head. 'Anything special happened', their father asked curiously. 'Nothing really, Kürt threw snow in Martha's face and uncle Max had to comfort her and then he told us to wait in the car while he ran an errand', Brigitta answered. The captain had hoped they saw Maria so he could know for sure she was at least doing well. After they finished their diner, they excused themselves from diner and went to the nursery. When the captain was about to leave to, Max started to speak: 'I saw her, you know'. The captain could only hope Maria was the her he was speaking about. 'Who', he needed confirmation that it was indeed the former governess. 'The one you've been pining about for months now', Max answered, 'Maria'. 'I did not do such thing', Georg said slightly annoyed because his friend was right. 'Yes, you did, don't you dare deny it. You all missed her a great deal', Max said. Georg only nodded. 'Tell me, my friend, what is it about her that makes her so special for all of you. When Martha was hurt, she said her fraulein was able to make everything better', Max asked. He wanted to know how his friend felt about this lady. He knew Georg's feelings must extend further than what an employer should feel for his employee. 'When she enters a room everything simply lights up. When she smiles she makes everything better. Her voice, she has the sweetest voice in the world and her eyes always tell you everything you need to know, the way she interacts with the children and knows exactly what I need', Georg sighted. He could endlessly praise Maria and she deserved all of it, she simply was amazing. Max didn't know his friend was quit the poet and said: 'You love her'. 'Yes', was all the captain said, he was most certainly madly in love with Maria, 'how is she?' 'She said she was fine', Max answered. 'You didn't believe her, did you', the captain replied. 'She wasn't as cheerful as usual. It looked like she had been crying, but she didn't want to talk about It', Max hated to break his friend's heart. Georg sat down in defeat, he hoped she'd be happy, that was all he really wanted for her. Before leaving the room, Max said one last thing: 'She wasn't wearing her postulant attire, Georg'. The captain was surprised to hear that. He needed some time alone to think everything trough and decided to go into town and do some Christmas shopping. Maybe he should invite Maria over for Christmas after all.

Meanwhile Maria was still wandering around Salzburg. She still had to buy some material for her new drapes. When she was in the store, she picked out the perfect material, it was greenish like her old drapes at the Von Trapp villa, but slightly thicker. She also picked out a beautiful white shiny material. She wanted to make Liesl a beautiful dress for Christmas and the white would bring out her beautiful blue eyes even more. She also bought a beige fabric for the pants she planned to make for the boys. When she was about to pay, she saw the most beautiful blue fabric. It looked exactly like the material the beautiful dress she made last summer, was made off, the dress the captain loved so much. She had left behind the beautiful dresses when she ran away. She couldn't stand having to give the dresses to the poor, certainly not the blue one. It meant so much for her.

'_The captain couldn't take his eyes off you', _

The baroness's voice still rang in her head. She decided to buy some of the material too as a Christmas gift to herself. When she left the store, Maria's hands were more than full and she had still some shopping left. Across the street a gentleman lost in thoughts was sipping his coffee. He was so far away he didn't even recognize the one all his thoughts were for. In the toy store she bought beautiful puppets for Gretl and Martha, they weren't exactly expensive but she hoped they would be happy. For Louisa, Maria decided to make some handkerchiefs with an Edelweiss print and an elegant L on them. After she had found a lovely book for Brigitta, she only had to buy one more present and it had to be perfect. She sighted, what could she possible buy for the captain.

After the captain finished shopping, his eyes went out to a small jeweler. He crossed the street and looked at the beautiful pieces of jewelry. He found himself looking at a beautiful silver necklace with a music note made of sapphire. He could imagine Maria wearing this necklace matching her eyes. Maria had the most beautiful eyes that could lit up the room. On an impulse he entered the store and decided to buy it. Maria would probably never wear it, but than he had something physical to remind her buy. To his surprise the necklace was actually not expensive. The jeweler told him the necklace wasn't made of sapphire. 'Is it for your wife, sir', the jeweler asked. He didn't know why, but suddenly the captain found himself answering: 'It's for the love of my life, sir, her eyes match the stone perfectly and she has the most beautiful voice. The necklace is perfect for her', he answered sadly, 'but she probably doesn't love me'. The jeweler couldn't help remembering the young man he sold the necklace to some years ago.

'_Sir, I'm looking for something for my wife', the young men told the jeweler, 'she told me she was expecting my child today'. The young men simply beamed with joy. His wife having his baby was the most beautiful way of saying I love you and he wanted to give her something in return. 'My wife', the young men went on, 'she's perfect. She has the most beautiful blue eyes and when she sings, the world becomes more beautiful. I love her so much'. The jeweler had sold the necklace representing the eyes and music of his wife to the men and never heard from him again until a couple of years later. On a rainy day a beautiful blond entered the store with a cute little toddler resembling her on her arm. 'Hello', she said, 'I came to sell this necklace. My husband gave it to me when I gave birth to our daughter'. She told him her husband became very ill and couldn't go to work anymore and they had run out of cash. They really needed the money to help her husband get better. He didn't like her selling her favorite piece of jewelry, a proof of their love. She told him she didn't need a piece of jewelry to be reminded of his love when she saw it in his eyes everyday. 'I hope to come back for it some day', she finished after the jeweler bought the necklace back. The jeweler held on to it for some years, but nobody came back for it. _

'Sir, love can come overcome many obstacles, you shouldn't despair just yet', the jeweler said after finishing the story, 'tell her how you feel'. The captain nodded and after paying the necklace, he found himself walking to the abbey. He had to try one more time. When he stood in front of the abbey, he was afraid to ring the bell, what was he going to tell her. He couldn't tell a nun he loved her, could he? An elder nun saw the captain hesitating. She opened the gate and asked him if she could help him. 'No, I mean yes', the captain uttered. He was suddenly very nervous, 'I'm here to see Fraulein Maria'. Sister Margeretha was surprised. Maria normally never had visitors and the day she left, they inquired two times after her. 'She isn't here', the nun said neutrally. 'Yes', the captain said disappointed, 'I'm captain Von Trapp and I just wanted to make sure she is alright and maybe invite her to celebrate Christmas with my family'. Sister Margeretha suddenly became angry, she knew she shouldn't interfere but after Maria returned from the household, she hadn't said anything for weeks and she had barely touched her food. Margeratha suspected it had something to do with the captain because Maria was screaming for him in her sleep. 'She isn't here, sir', the nun said again, 'and I hope you weren't planning on upsetting her again. She's just getting her life back on track and getting some of her spark back. I don't know what happened, but something broke her and I suggest you don't break again what she has been trying to glue for months now'. With that Margeretha closed the fence again. The captain was utterly surprised, his heart broke when he heard how miserable Maria was those past months. He couldn't help but feel some hope she felt something too. Maybe he should just leave it. All he wanted was her to be happy and he couldn't interfere with that yet again.

Meanwhile Liesl went to the kitchen to proceed their plan. 'Frau Schmidt', she said politely, 'father asked me to inform you we have an extra guest on Christmas'. Liesl hoped she would come. The other children were busy drawing something for their beloved fraulein. The eldest Von Trapp had an idea for a gift to their Fraulein wich would include all her favorite things. She had to talk to Max.

When she returned home after a long day of shopping, Maria went to her apartment. She put all the gifts she bought on her table and sat down in her couch. Tiredly she remembered the letter the reverend mother gave her. She opened the envelope and she gasped when she saw who the letter was from.

Dear fraulein,

It would be my great honor to invite you to spend the holidays with my family. The children miss you very much and we would love to have you here for Christmas and New Year.

Cordially,

Georg Von Trapp

She traced his words with her finger. He wanted her to come. A sudden wave of happiness overcame her, her heart fluttered with love and doubts. She knew the captain didn't marry the baroness, but that didn't mean he loved her. She wasn't sure if she could handle leaving them again. She knew she had been homesick for the past months and she didn't know if returning home –the Von Trapp household had become home for her- would help her. She had to realize she didn't belong there. Standing up, she paced through the room and when she saw the pile of gifts, she took the present she bought the captain and held it to her heart. The gift was perfect for him and she wanted to see his eyes when he opened it. The reverend mother was right. She had to look for her life!


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not English or American so English is not my native language. Please forgive me the grammatical mistakes….**

A week later Maria had just packed all the gifts she got for the Von trapp family and got ready to go to the Von Trapp villa once again. The red dress she made herself, fitted her perfectly. It was slightly different as the dresses she usually made, but she wasn't a postulant anymore so she had to stop acting like one. Her heart fluttered when she thought of the captain's opinion. Would he love the dress or would he think it was undignified. 'Stop being ridiculous, why would the captain have an opinion on your dress', Maria said to herself. She mustn't allow herself to hope the captain would be interested in her. He probably just invited her because the children asked him to. Max did say even the captain missed her, but she had to see that for herself.

Frau Schmidt was busy preparing the old governess room when the captain burst into her. He often found himself in her room and thinking about her and what could have been. His heart was hers since she first sat on that ridiculous pinecone and he didn't believe he could give his love to anyone else. He loved Agatha and she gave him seven wonderful children, but even when he and Maria had only danced, she had entranced him and made him forget all reason. She must be an angel. 'What do you think you're doing', the captain said angrily. 'But Sir, fraulein Liesl told me to arrange this room immediately for your guest', Frau Schmidt answered. Since his wife died the captain was bad-tempered a lot, Maria and the magic she had over the family softened him and although he tried, sometimes he just lost it. 'Guest, what guest?', he asked surprised, 'I have to speak to my daughter, apparently. Meanwhile, leave this room alone'. He left the room annoyed and hastened to the nursery. Frau Schmidt sighted, if the captain still hoped Maria would return, he most really love her. This year she would be praying that the family would be completed with a mother again.

After Maria putted on her coat and mittens, she was ready to leave. She closed her door behind her and couldn't help thinking she went home instead of leaving her home behind. Salzburg was all white and Maria loved snow. Maria loved winter. It was a time to spend with your loved once, a time for hope, love even. The birth of baby Jesus was a sign for god's love and because of that, Christmas was Maria's favorite holiday. It pained her someway that she wasn't spending it in the abbey this year, but maybe she could still go to the mass on Christmas Eve. When Maria reached the bus station, she waited for a bus to come. Silently she sang 'I have confidence in me' to herself. Something was familiar, she smiled. So much had changed since she left for the villa the first time, but now she was even more nervous. She than didn't dare to dream that she would grow to love that family the way she did. When half an hour later no bus had arrived, she decided to go on foot. She did love the snow and the walk to Aigen would maybe help her clean her mind before facing the captain.

'Liesl, a word please', the captain summoned her. Liesl heard the angry tone in her father's voice. Since Fraulein Maria he didn't speak that way anymore to the children. 'I saw frau Schmidt preparing Maria's room', Maria's room, oops, 'I mean the governess' room because she had the crazy idea we expected a visitor for Christmas. She also told me you ordered her to prepare the room'. Liesl couldn't help but smile a little, because of her father's slip of the tongue, she was certain he loved Fraulein Maria. 'Oh father, I forgot', she answered innocently, 'I have a friend and she hasn't got family or someone to spend Christmas with, so I thought I could invite her to stay here. I'm so sorry, I should've asked. I thought you wouldn't mind, it's Christmas after all and she's all alone. You'll love her'. The captain softened, it was after all Christmas and his daughter had good intentions. 'It's alright for this once, but if you ever want to invite someone again, just ask', he said. 'It won't happen again, Liesl promised. She hoped Maria would come because her father would most certain be happy with his surprise.

Maria was almost halfway when a snowstorm began. Maria could hardly see through the snowflakes. Going back was not an option, not when she came that far. What was she thinking? She should've waited for a bus. Her clothes were soaked by now. She was very cold by now, but she started to quicken her pace. Maybe she could warm herself that way. She actually fell down a couple of times, but she managed to get back on her feed every time. She was late, very late. She hoped the captain wouldn't be angry. She knew how he hated a lack of decorum and being late wasn't fashionable. She was exhausted and started to sing about her favorite things to give her courage to go on. She couldn't be far, could she?

When nobody showed up for diner, all of the children became very quiet. Georg wondered who that mystery guest might be. 'Are you sure your friend would come tonight?', he asked in an attempt to comfort his children, 'Or maybe she's just trapped by the weather'. 'Or maybe she won't come', Louisa screamed angrily. The children acted strange. Nobody had that effect ion his children since her. He didn't allow himself to think about her, because he knew he would miss her even more during the Christmas holiday. He wanted to share all of it with her, specially now. He wanted to gif their children al they wanted for Christmas. 'Maybe she doesn't want to be with us', Liesl sighted, 'May we be excused, father'. He only nodded and when he crossed the nursery, he heard his youngest Gretl crying: 'Doesn't she love us, Liesl?'. He knew she wasn't talking about the friend Liesl invited but about her dear fraulein, the only mother she remembered.

After the kids went to bed, Liesl's friend hadn't arrived just yet. Meanwhile it had stopped snowing, so Georg decided to take a walk in the garden and check if the storm made some damage. When he reached his front door, he saw a lonely figure wearing red making her way to the villa. It was a woman, so maybe she was Liesl's mystery guest. He saw she was soaking wet and shivering and decided to walk to her and ask if she was alright. When he came closer, his heart leaped when he recognized the woman. It was her who hunted his dreams for months now. He started to run faster and finally Maria noticed him too. Right after the locked eyes, Maria collapsed. The captain was with her in no time and wrapped his coat around her. She was cold as ice. He picked her up and carried her inside while whispering her name. He put her down on the sofa in front of the fire in his office. Reluctant to leave her, he went upstairs to get some towels and blankets. She had to warm up. After taking off her wet coat and shoes, he wrapped her up in blankets. When he ran his hand over her face, he was happy her temperature was rising. He could only hope she wouldn't run a fever. 'Oh Maria', he sighted, 'How I longed to see you again'.

For a while he just sat on the floor next to the sofa watching her. She was even more beautiful than he remembered. He ran his fingers through her now dry hair. Her hair felt so soft. His fingers slipped to her cheek. He noticed she was running a light fever. 'Please wake up, Maria', he said, 'Please, be alright'. For the first time in years he allowed himself to cry, cry for the wife he lost, cry for the idea of losing Maria. He took her hand and caressed it softly. 'Please, Maria', he cried, 'Please stay with me, I love you'. After a while sleep started to claim the captain and never letting go of her hand he fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Early that morning Maria woke up after a good night sleep. She gasped when she didn't recognize the room. She suddenly remembered the snowstorm and realized she must have collapsed on her way to the Von Trapp family. She thanked God somebody found her cause she could've frozen to death. When she was fully awake, she noticed someone holding her hand and when she turned, she saw the captain sitting beside her. Vaguely she remembered reaching the Von Trapp villa. She blushed fiercely. He, the man she loved, was holding her hand. What happened yesterday? When Maria tried to pull her hand out of his, the captain unconsciously pulled back and caressed her small hand in his bigger one. Maria decided to enjoy the moment and his touch. After a while she couldn't help herself and she laid her free hand on their conjoined hands. The touch awoke the captain and when he opened his eyes, he saw the most beautiful blue eyes looking at him. Maria suddenly felt nervous and pulled her hands away. They both instantly missed the touch. 'Hello', the captain said while smiling at her. He was relieved she was alright. 'Hello', Maria answered hesitantly. The captain left his position on the floor and sat down next to her. To Maria's surprise he put his hand on her head. 'No fever', the captain said while his half smile appeared on his lips. Maria returned his smile and when their eyes met she blushed fiercely. 'Thank you', she whispered. 'So, tell me Fraulein', the captain asked, 'What were you doing outside If I hadn't found you…' He didn't finish that sentence, he couldn't even think about what might have happened. 'All busses were cancelled and I didn't want to be late. I'm so sorry, captain. You were kind enough to invite me and I was late and I'm so sorry', Maria rambled. So this was Liesl's mystery guest. 'If I had known you were our mystery guest, I would've picked you up', he answered, 'the children worried when you didn't show up for dinner, they thought you wouldn't come at all'. 'You didn't know?', Maria uttered, 'but you were the one inviting me'. She was disappointed; he clearly didn't want her here. She took the letter out of her purse and gave it to the captain. When he saw the letter, he realized what had happened. 'The children', he whispered. Meanwhile Maria was already on her feet and ready to leave. 'I'm sorry for interrupting like that, I will just go and take the first bus to Salzburg. The captain took her hand and slightly caressed it and while looking in her blue orbits, he said: 'I ask you to stay, I want you to stay, Maria'. She loved the way he said her name. The captain was nervous, he didn't even notice he said her name instead of the normal 'Fraulein'. When Maria smiled, he knew she wasn't going anywhere. 'I'm glad to be ho…here', Maria answered cursing herself for her slip. 'Well, please sit down Fraulein and allow me to fetch us some breakfast', the captain proposed. He noticed her slip and hoped from the bottom of his heart that Maria would call his house her home soon. He allowed himself to look at her a little longer and he felt drawn to her. All he wanted to do was to kiss her perfect lips and unbeknown to him, al she wanted was for him to kiss her. 'Please Fraulein, sit down and relax.

Maria found herself daydreaming while the captain was in the kitchen. Although Max had told her the baroness left months ago, she didn't dare to hope it had something to do with her. She was determined to enjoy every minute with the captain and the children. She was looking forward to see them again. Did they really arrange this? Her heart was filled with love when she thought about what they did to get her back for Christmas. She couldn't wish anything more, this was already the best Christmas of her life.

When Georg entered the room he saw her smiling. The picture in front of him seemed perfect. When he putted the tray down, Maria was startled. Se was dreaming about their dance at the ball again. When the captain saw her blushing, he wondered what she was thinking. 'Some tea, bread and jam. My children told me that are some of your favorite things', the captain said. 'They did', Maria smiled, 'They're wonderful children, sir'. 'They are', the captain agreed with her, 'I can see that now and it's al thanks to you, Fraulein. I can't thank you enough for that'. He suddenly became sentimental, but he felt the need to go on: 'After Agathe, my wife died, the world stopped turning. I couldn't live with the pain, so I banned everything that reminded me of her, even my children. When you came, you set my whole world upside down and made me see my children again. You stopped me from running and marrying a woman I didn't love and made me a father again. I can't thank you enough for that. I'm really glad my children decided to pull this scheme'. Maria blushed fiercely and answered modest as always: 'It was all in you, captain. I knew you weren't the strict sea captain you wanted to be for the outside world. I want to thank you for sharing your wonderful family with me, I can't even begin to explain how much that means to me. You really didn't know they invited me?' 'I wanted to invite you, but after I wrote the letter, I thought I would be intruding your plans. I'm glad my children found the letter and you found it in your heart to come here', the captain said giving her that half smile she loved so much. 'Still', he went on, 'I think we should get back at them. Are you in for a joke, Fraulein?'.

An hour later the captain sat at the breakfast table waiting for the children to enter the room. When they entered the room, their faces dropped. She really didn't come. The captain smiled when he saw their gloomy faces. He knew they would be very happy soon, but he decided to go on with the plan he and Maria made. 'Didn't she come, father', Gretl asked nearly in tears. 'Who, my darling', he asked. 'My friend', Liesl answered quickly. 'Nobody came, I'm afraid, but children I have something to cheer you up', the captain said enjoying himself, 'Yesterday while you were sleeping baroness Schraeder called and she invited us to spent Christmas in Vienna. Isn't that wonderful?'. The children didn't dare to speak up against their father and lost their appetite. After what seemed like for ages, the captain spoke again: 'I want you to go to the nursery and pack for Vienna. Frau Schmith will help you'.

Meanwhile Maria had taken her position in the nursery. She would surprise the poor dears when they entered the nursery. When she heard some voices, she knew the plan had worked. 'I don't want to go to Vienna', she heard Kurt say. 'I don't like the baroness, why does daddy like her?', Martha asked her siblings. 'I can't believe this is happening. We wanted Fraulein Maria to come here and what do we get now?', Liesl said. Maria chuckled and suddenly felt nervous. When the children entered the nursery, the immediately saw their favorite Fraulein and stormed towards her. They all hugged her and clang to her fiercely. When Maria looked at the door, she saw the captain watching the scene and he winked at her. They both thought everything was perfect at that time, or almost perfect.


	6. Chapter 6

After the joke, the children wouldn't leave Maria's side. They were afraid she would leave them again. They insist on Maria singing with them once more. When little Martha saw her father in the doorway, she motioned for him to join the jolly group. After the captain sad down, Martha asked him to sing for them. 'Only if fraulein Maria sings with me, the captain answered. While nodding, Maria gave him her guitare and he started to play edelweiss. He poured his heart out in that song. He sang it to Maria months ago when he started to be aware of his feelings and he hoped she knew he sang it for her and only for her. When their voices mingled, they looked each other in the eye and the gaze was so intense that the children didn't dare to make a sound. The children hoped that was the beginning of something good.

Later that day when Maria was alone in her room, she was thinking of the past 24 hours. Her captain had saved her from freezing to death. 'Maria, stop being ridiculous, he isn't you captain', she whispered wishing he was indeed hers.

The captain was in his study thinking about how perfect this day was. Maria had made him a father again and now she made him feel like a man again. He would have to tell her soon how he feels about her. Even if she would resent him afterwards, he would have to try.

Soon it was time for diner. Since it was christmas' eve, Frau Schmidt made a wonderful menu. There was stuffed turkey, fish, potatoes, al sorts of vegetables. Maria had never seen so much food on one table. 'Fraulein, would you mind saying grace', the captain asked. 'For all this wonderful blessings, may we thank the Lord', Maria said. She was still in awe. It was the first time since her parents died that she would actually be celebrating Christmas. Meanwhile Georg reveled in seeing Maria so happy.

Dinner went on blissfully. The cook had done an excellent job. Maria never tasted turkey that good. After dessert, Georg took his family to town for the mass at midnight. Maria was sitting beside Georg in the car and was surprised the captain would go to church. When she arrived at the villa, he didn't seem to have any affinity with God or believe. 'We're really going to church, father', little Gretl said, it will be my first time'. 'We used to go every year until mother died', Liesl said. When she realized she might have made her father feel uncomfortable, she started to apologize but her father didn't want to her an apology. 'It has been to long since I took you to church', he sighted, 'and I truly am sorry. Christmas is all about renewal and new beginnings and I hope this Christmas will be a new beginning for all of us'. The captain couldn't be more right. For Maria also this was a new beginning, the start of her life outside the abbey. When they arrived at church, the children ran inside happily. Maria and the captain were a couple of meters behind them. When Maria saw the captain was deep in thought, she touched his arm and said: 'Don't beat yourself up, captain. You are a great father and an even better man to admit your mistakes like you just did'. 'Thank you, fraulein', he said touched by her words, 'It's all because of you, you know'.

After church the family was on their way to their car when they saw the reverend mother and sister Margeretha. As soon as they spotted Maria, they made there way to her. 'Hello, Maria', the reverend mother said, 'how are you, my dear? It's been a while, isn't it'. Georg was surprised. Maria just left the abbey yesterday, how could it have been a while since she last saw the reverend mother. He didn't had the chance to think, because Maria was already making introductions. When the nuns were assured Maria was alright, they said their goodbyes en asked the young lady to visit them soon. Did that mean Maria wasn't living in the abbey anymore. Georg couldn't help but feel happy. If it was true, perhaps there was some hope for them after all.

'Daddy, daddy, can we open our gifts now', Martha begged her father when they arrived at the villa. 'Of course, my dear, that is, if Christlkind didn't forget about you', the captain teased. Before Martha could get more upset, Maria said her father was only teasing. Who could forget about such great children. After the children opened the presents their father gave them, Maria gave them the things she got them. 'They're not actually a gift from Christlkind, but I had to give you all something because you invited me to spend the holidays here'. The children all loved the gift from Maria and they hugged her fiercely. Before they went to bed, they requested a song. 'Well, who could say know to such sweethearts?', Maria said, 'Care to join me, captain?'.

'It's the most wonderful time of the year

There'll be much mistltoeing

And hearts will be glowing

When love ones are near

It's the most wonderful time of the year',

They finished the song together while looking in each others eyes. Their gaze was so intense. Liesl almost wanted to say: 'Kiss each other, already', but she didn't want either of them to feel uncomfortable. She just hoped they'd realize they love each other before Maria had to leave again.

After Maria put the children into bed, she went to her room to get the present she bought for the captain. She was afraid he wouldn't like it, but she had to give him something. Although the invitation wasn't his, he had done everything to make her feel welcome again and she had to thank him for that. When she went downstairs, she saw the captain was in his office. She knocked and when she heard a soft 'come in', she entered the room. The room was beautifully decorated and reflected his personality in every possible way. 'I hope I don't interrupt', she asked while entering. 'You could never interrupt, Maria', he said while giving her his half-smile. He was happy she came to see her. He hoped to give her his present. He hoped the necklace wouldn't scare her, but he had to try. He also wanted to thank her for all the wonderful things she did for his family. She deserved the gift. After he motioned for her to sit down at the sofa in front of the fire, she sad down. 'Do you want something to drink?, he asked friendly, 'Tea, champagne, something strong?'. Maria remembered how Liesl wanted to drink her first glass of champagne at the party. She hadn't taste it either, but she couldn't imagine what could possibly be so special about it. Maybe she could taste it now? 'I'd love to taste some champagne', Maria asked. After he poured the drink and gave it to her, he asked if it was her first time. When Maria nodded, he was endeared by her innocence. 'I bought you something to express my gratitude for your kind invitation', Maria said while she tried to avoid his intense gaze, 'I know it's nothing special and that you're probably used to something more beautiful, but when I saw this, it reminded me off you'. She gave him a small box and motioned for him to open it. Inside was a beautiful pair of cufflinks engraved with a small edelweissflower. Georg was touched by the gift. She had remembered the song he sang for her. 'They're really beautiful, Maria, thank you', he said while replacing his own cufflinks with the new ones. 'I have something for you to, Maria', he said while handing her a blue box. 'When I saw this in the shop, I knew it was perfect for you. I know you probably can't keep it when you go back to the abbey, but I want you to have it. Just for now'. When Maria opened the box and saw the necklace, she started to cry. 'What's wrong, Maria?', the captain asked concerned, 'Was I wrong in giving you this'. 'No no, I love it, it's just very similar to a necklace my father gave to my mother. She wore it all the time, it's one of my only memories of her before she got sick and died. My uncle took all her stuff and I never had any picture or souvenir. When he died, I hoped to find something but I guess he hated me that much he throw it all away'. She was now sobbing uncontrollably. 'Shh, darling, it's okay, shh', the captain said while gently putting his arm around her slender body. Maria noticed the term of endearment and began to calm down while he stroked her back tenderly. Het told her what the jeweler said. 'So now you have a real souvenir of your parents', the captain concluded. 'I will always carry it with me, captain', Maria said while brushing the last tears of her face. 'I hope the reverend mother will let you keep it', the captain answered. He reveled in giving her something that important. 'I left the abbey a couple of weeks ago, captain. I don't think being a nun is something for me', she said, 'wouldn't you agree?'. The captain nodded, she wasn't supposed to be a nun, she was to full of life and to perfect to seclude herself that way.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm very sorry about updating that slowly. I realize reading a story about snow in June isn't really ideal.**

The next day both Maria and Georg were up early. Georg was playing the piano when Maria came downstairs. When she heard the music, she was drawn to the ballroom. Carefully, she entered the room. She didn't want to disturb him.

After their talk Georg had trouble sleeping. When Maria cried, he wasn't able to control his emotions and he had called her darling. He hoped he didn't upset her, he loved her but she just left the abbey and she wasn't ready for more changes in her life. He wondered wetter he and his family had something to do with her decision. By the way they were interacting he couldn't help but hope she felt something to. Perhaps she didn't even know it herself. Because he couldn't stay in bed anymore, he decided to go downstairs and play the piano for a while. While playing the piano, he couldn't help but think about her. For the first time in years he felt like singing. Sure Maria had made him play the guitar and sing for his children, but this was different.

"_Floating, falling, sweet intoxication! _

_Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! _

_Let the dream begin, _

_let your darker side give in to the power of _

_the music that I write - the power of the music of the night ... _

_You alone can make my song take flight"_

Maria couldn't help but sing along. The song the captain sang was so beautiful. She could here the passion in his voice.

"_help me make the music of the night ..."_

Georg was surprised when he heard her beautiful voice. When he sang this song, he was thinking about her, but he wanted to finish the song otherwise.

"It's over now, the music of the night".

Maria didn't realize he sang about her, she just thought Agatha was a lucky lady.

'Well, good morning to you too, Fraulein", the captain said motioning for her to come and sit next to him, 'Sing with me'. Maria's heart was floating and at the same time, she was scared her feelings towards him would become clear and that would certainly be the end of their friendship. Carefully not to touch him, she sat down beside him. 'Good morning, captain', she said while smiling shyly. 'So, my little angel of music, what would you like to sing?', the captain asked. Maria was happy to hear him use a term of endearment again, but he probably just wanted to be nice. Suddenly he started to play the piano again:

"_Maria_

_Say it loud and there's music playing_

_Say it soft and it's almost like praying_

_Maria,_

_I'll never stop saying_

_Maria_

_Maria, Maria,_

_Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria, Maria"_

'Very funny, captain, now let's play a real song', Maria said thinking he was joking. Georg was relieved he didn't scare her with his song. Even is she wouldn't reciprocate his love, he would always have a friend in her. 'And what song do you suggest, my dear', he said. 'How about this', she said and she started to sing:

"_Heart, don't fail me now!_

_Courage, don't desert me!_

_Don't turnback_

_Now that we're here_

_People always say_

_Life is full of choices_

_No one ever mentions fear!_

_Or how a road can seem so long_

_How the world can seem so vast_

_Courage see me through_

_Heart I'm trusting you_

_On this journey...to the past"_

When Georg recognized the song he started playing along. When Maria stopped singing, he even continued the song.

"_One step at a time_

_One hope, then another_

_Who knows where_

_This road may go-_

_Back to who i was_

_On to find my future_

_Things my heartstill_

_Needs to know_

_Yes, let this be a sign!_

_Let, this road be mine!_

_Let it lead me to my past_

_Courage see me through"_

The last couple part, they continued together.

"_Heart I'm trusting you_

_To bring me home..._

_At last!_

_At Last!"_

The oldest girls, who were awake by now and enjoyed the music, clapped their hands. They knew something was brewing about to begin. Maria and Georg were so engaged in their song, they didn't even hear Liesl and Louisa enter the ballroom.

After breakfast Maria took the children outside to play in the snow. Meanwhile Georg tried to read in his office but his perfect little family was all he could think about. He had received an invitation for the New Years' ball a former colleague threw every year. Since Agatha died he hadn't attended to ball. He hated cancelling again, maybe he could… No, she would never want that… Georg throw the letter away, he would answer it later. All of a sudden Brigitta, Kurt and Marha stormed into his office: 'Father, father, it's Fraulein Maria! She collapsed', they shouted. Georg was outside in a heartbeat. Maybe she wasn't recovered from her walk to the villa.


End file.
